Best Birthday Ever (español)
by PauPawu
Summary: Finalmente llega el cumpleaños de Armin, despues de todo el sufrimiento constante, ellos se merecen al menos un momento de felicidad antes de recordar que sus vidas podrían dejar de existir en tan solo cinco minutos, no es así?


_Hola mis queridos lectores! _

_Estoy algo emocionada por el cumpleaños de Armin y pues, pensé que simplemente no podía quedarme sin escribir algo sobre estar parejita que me vuelve tan loca w! Ademas, Armin es tan lindo y en el manga y la serie sufren tanto que simplemente no pude resistirme a escribir algo azucaradamente tierno -según yo al menos-_

_Así que aqui les dejo mi primer aporte, no me jusguen si esta horrible porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas TAN melosas según mi punto de vista, ademas es mi primera vez con los personajes! Espero les guste!_

* * *

_Nada nadita me pertenece, todo es de Isayama-sama~_

* * *

**Best birthday ever.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Lo Trajiste?" pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro mientras vigilaba que Armin no estuviese cerca. Recién era la hora de almorzar y Mikasa había tenido que fingir durante la mañana que había olvidado el cumpleaños del más bajo de sus dos mejores amigos, a quien consideraba como un hermano más.

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a su hermana "Hanji insistió en traerlo ella más tarde. Para evitar que lo descubriera" Mikasa asintió, no era mala idea después de todo.

"¿Y el permiso?" Pregunto esta vez mientras entraban al comedor y tomaban unas bandejas para ir por su almuerzo. Eren sonrió.

"Si, como de costumbre debo volver antes de las 8, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente" respondió Eren mientras caminaban rumbo a su mesa habitual. Armin ya se encontraba allí, en compañía de Jean, Connie y Sasha.

Unos días atrás se habían puesto de acuerdo entre ellos para sorprender a Armin en su cumpleaños. Debido a la situación general no habían podido hacer mucho, pero con la ayuda de Hanji, y a regañadientes de Levi, habían conseguido un pequeño pastel y algunos bocadillos.

Seguramente la tarea más difícil de todas había sido el momento en que Eren tuviese que dirigirse a Jean para hablar con él sobre lo que ambos ya sabían.

* * *

"_Escucha Kirschtein, tengo que hablarte de algo" había dicho incomodo mientras hacía un gesto para que le siguiese. Seguramente Jean suponía de que trataba pues le había seguido sin siquiera decir una sola palabra. _

_Una vez lejos del grupo, Eren pudo continuar, Mikasa se ocuparía de entretener a Armin durante un rato "Últimamente te has vuelto muy cercano a Armin, ¿no?" Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._

_Jean rio de medio lado y le dio una mirada fugaz a Eren. "Es un buen chico" Eren dejo salir un suspiro._

"_Si, bueno, bueno, lo que digas. Basta de rodeos" su voz se tornó sería, no le gustaba lo que venía pero él y Mikasa lo había deducido hace bastante "Te gusta Armin" Aseguro. Jean abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue inmediatamente callado por Eren. "No digas nada, no es asunto mío de todos modos. Solo…"_

"_¡Espera un poco, no te apresures! ¡Aún no se lo he dicho!" Exclamo el chico, suponiendo que Eren le amenazaría acerca de lastimar al rubio. Nuevamente el castaño le callo._

"_¡Eso ya lo sé idiota. Si se lo hubieras dicho Armin ya me habría contado!" Respondió dejando salir un pesado gruñido, él otro le dio una mirada confundida. Definitivamente Jean era un completo estúpido, jamás se llevaría por completo bien con él. "Sobre lo que quería hablar contigo es sobre su cumpleaños"_

"_¿Qué hay con eso? __Es en unos días, claro que no lo olvide." Dijo aburriéndose del rumbo que tomaba aquella charla._

"_Pues bien, entonces te lo diré de una vez. Mikasa y yo planeamos sorprenderlo, Hanji y Levi nos ayudaron a conseguir un pastel"_

"_Genial" interrumpió Jean con una sonrisa "Entonces supongo que quieres pedirme algo en específico"_

"_Sí. Tienes que distraer a Armin durante la tarde un par de horas. Y de preferencia fingir que olvidaste su cumpleaños hasta que esté todo listo" Explico rápidamente Eren, quería acabar esa charla pronto para poder volver con sus amigos._

"_Ah, sobre eso…" Jean ya tenía planeado de qué manera sorprendería a Armin aquel día, pero antes de poder explicárselo Eren lo callo._

"_No me interesa, solo procura que no nos descubra entre la de la tarde, despúes de eso los esperaremos con todo listo" Jean lo pensó un momento, después de todo, los planes de Eren y Mikasa no alteraban los suyos. Sonrió satisfecho. _

"_Es un trato."_

* * *

"Hey, Armin" él chico se giró al escuchar su nombre dicho por una voz que no tardo en reconocer. Inevitablemente sonrió al ver a Jean acercarse. Al parecer el más alto había terminado primero con sus tareas. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ofreció tomando los papeles que revisaba Armin y mirándolos extrañado.

"No es necesario, ya casi término" Respondió corriéndose un poco para dejar espacio en la banca para su amigo. Jean se sentó inmediatamente, demasiado cerca según Armin, no es que le molestara, pero no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se posase en sus mejillas.

"Genial, entonces te esperare" respondió animado.

Armin se tomó un momento para pensar, ya había pasado más de la primera mitad del día y nadie había recordado la fecha. Bueno, no le sorprendía de los demás pues no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie que sería su cumpleaños. Pero en cambio, le extrañaba que Eren y Mikasa lo hubiesen olvidado, incluso le extrañaba que Jean lo hiciera pues recordaba aquella vez que después de mucha insistencia por parte del más alto había accedido a decirle cuando era su cumpleaños.

Bueno, también tenía que reconocer que Jean era bastante olvidadizo y distraído. Aun así, muy en el interior le hubiera gustado que al menos Jean lo recordara. No sabía exactamente cuándo o por qué, pero de alguna forma u otra había empezado a gustarle Jean, más que como un amigo. ¿Qué sentiría Jean por él?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y prontamente se hallaba de vuelta al trabajo, por suerte ya no faltaba mucho. Miro una vez más de reojo al chico, simplemente no podía quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, pero en el interior, pensaba que en realidad Jean solo le veía como un amigo.

Solo unos minutos después Armin termino de ordenar los papeles. Y se giró para observar a Jean, quien ahora jugaba con un pequeño espejo y se hacía gestos a sí mismo. Armin no pudo suprimir una risita sacando a Jean de su juego.

"Hey!" dijo el otro como broma y le desordeno el cabello. Armin solo rio un poco más fuerte "¿Ya terminaste? Qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato? Aún es temprano y ya no tenemos nada más que hacer" Ofreció el chico parándose y extendiendo su mano a Armin, quien no dudo en tomarla y acompañarle.

Caminaron un poco en el exterior, hasta que llegaron bajo un gran árbol desde el cual podían observar el cuartel. Sigilosamente, para que Armin no lo notara, se fijó en la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca. Un tenían cerca de una hora antes de que debiese llevarlo para la sorpresa.

Como ya era habitual en poco tiempo comenzaron una conversación casual. Ni Armin ni Jean notaron lo rápido que paso el tiempo sino hasta cuando una brisa levemente fría comenzó a rodearlos. Jean vio la hora notando que ya casi eran las cinco. Era su oportunidad.

"Espera un momento" pidió el moreno mientras se levantaba y se las arreglaba para subir al árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados, Armin vio como el chico subía y llegaba hasta una rama donde desataba algo y se las arreglaba para volver junto a él, extendiéndole un paquete rectangular. Armin le miro extrañado. "No pensaste que en realidad lo olvidaría cierto?" Pregunto mientras el rubio tomaba con curiosidad el paquete, y lo abria lentamente "Feliz cumpleaños, Armin" Agrego desordenando el cabello del cumpleañero.

Armin saco el objeto del papel que lo envolvía encontrándose con un libro, solo con verlo podía notar que era un libro bastante antiguo, pero muy bien cuidado también. Sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto descubrió de qué se trataba, totalmente impresionado una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios en cuanto leía el título del libro.

"_Lugares y grandes maravillas del mundo"_

Sin siquiera intentar disimular su emoción miro a Jean "Jean! Muchas gracias! Pero… Pero ¿cómo? Estos libros están prohibidos!" Exclamo impaciente por hojearlo, más se aguantaría hasta tenerlo escondido y asegurado en su habitación.

Jean sonrió complacido solo con ver la reacción del chico "Se lo mucho que amabas el libro que te dio tu abuelo cuando pequeño, y lo mucho que lamentabas haberlo perdido cuando el ataque de los titanes ocurrió…" Hizo una pausa para sentarse junto a Armin, aún quedaba mucho que decir. "Deberías agradecerle a la capitana Hanji, ella me ayudo a escabullirme en las bodegas y a buscar el libro…"

Prontamente los brazos del chico rodearon sus hombros en un abrazo efusivo "Muchas gracias, en serio." Dijo con suavidad. Aun cuando no quería romper el contacto con el más bajo, Jean se vio obligado a separarle un poco de él. Tomo aire y junto fuerzas para lo que venía, un leve sonrojo lo delato "Jean?"

"Armin, hay algo más que quiero decirte…" Confeso al cabo de unos minutos. Armin le miro con curiosidad, instándole a que continuase con un leve gesto que indicaba que le escuchaba. "Yo… Esto, hace un tiempo tu…" Se detuvo un momento, sentía que su rostro estaba cada vez as rojo.

Armin por su lado, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, como si esperase escuchar ciertas palabras especificas del más alto, pero este no hablaba y el suspendo comenzaba a matarle, así mismo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jean solo le ponían más nervioso. Finalmente, decidió que necesitaba saber que continuaba en esa frase. "Hace un tiempo yo…" Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el otro terminase la frase, Jean desvió la mirada y aclaro su garganta.

"Me gustas, Armin" Dijo al cabo, encontrando sus ojos con el mar azul de los de Armin en el instante en que lo decía.

Armin se quedó en silencio un momento, dejo el libro junto a él en el suelo bajo la mirada expectante de Jean, y antes de que este pudiese preguntar _¿Qué ocurría?_ Sintió los brazos de Armin abrazándose de su cuello y el peso del chico caer encima de él, logrando que ambos cayeran al césped. Quedando Armin sobre Jean, y nuevamente, antes de que pudiese decir algo sintió los labios de Armin sobre los suyos, besándole suavemente. Aun con la sorpresa no tardó en responder al beso, abrazando la cintura de Armin con suavidad. Después de unos instantes Jean termino suavemente el contacto entre ellos, aún faltaba la sorpresa así que no podían tomarse demasiado tiempo, después tendría tiempo para besar a Armin hasta la muerte.

Con delicadeza Jean se levantó del suelo ayudando a Armin a sentarse junto a él, quien inmediatamente tomo el libro abrazándolo contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, las de Jean en cambio, cada vez volvían más a la normalidad.

"Em, bueno… Tú también me gustas Jean" Dijo un avergonzado Armin, Jean sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios, parándose después de aquello. Prontamente el rubio se hallaba de pie junto a él.

"Entonces supongo que eso te hace mi novio ahora" Pregunto el más alto poniendo sus manos en la cintura del rubio. Armin sonrió.

"Claro" dijo con suavidad acercándose para dejar un beso en los labios de Jean "Muchas gracias por el libro, realmente me encanta!" Exclamo girándose para volver.

"Me alegro que te gustara, no ha sido un cumpleaños tan malo después de todo, cierto?" Jean abrazo por detrás a Armin mientras lo encaminaba al cuartel, guiándolos a ambos desapercibidamente, Armin solo se dejó llevar, soltando una risita.

"Bromeas? Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!" Dijo emocionado, mientras entraban al salón. Aparentemente no había nadie allí.

"No te apresures pequeño saltamontes" Dijo deteniendo su pasos y soltando a Armin, quien le miro extrañado. Protamente Jean tosió tres veces como señal.

"¡Sorpresa!" exclamó sus compañeros y amigos saliendo de sus improvisados escondites. Prontamente Eren, Mikasa y Hanji corrían a abrazar al más bajo deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Poco después de recibir una gran cantidad de abrazos y saludos Armin quien estaba acompañado por Eren y Mikasa se reencontró con Jean. Sin pensarlo Armin abrazó a Jean, ahora que era oficial quería sentirlo cerca suyo lo más que fuera posible, y Jean pensaba de la misma manera por lo que no dudo en responder al abrazo.

Eren dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y entrecerró los ojos "Kirschtein, No me hagas advertírtelo siquiera" dijo a regañadientes, Jean y Armin solo rieron. Pronto Mikasa y él se retiraron para darles algo de privacidad.

Jean miro a Armin y le beso la frente, Armin apretó más el abrazo mientras sonreía. "El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"

* * *

_Reviews? Mensajes de odio? Algo?_

_Nos leemos pronto! Bye bee!_


End file.
